With Zarya's Help
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Harry's neighbor Zarya has visions of a dog-man. The night Harry inflated Marge, Zarya and Harry find Padfoot. The three work together to clear Sirius' name.


**A/N:** This isn't my best work (have you seen Kissing Choices?) but it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm a bit sad that 30 handwritten pages (done in two sittings) translated to only 7.5 typed, but eh. Now off to play Professor Layton and ponder my next story.

Oh, and you know I don't own anything. Well, except Zarya. I own her.

* * *

><p>"Zarya!" yelled a dark haired teen. He raced toward a pale haired young woman a few houses down the street.<p>

She smiled at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Hello, little one."

Bright green eyes sparkled up at her. "I'm not so little anymore."

"No, but you'll always be my little brother." The two were siblings in every sense of the word except in blood. Zarya had begun babysitting Harry the summer he turned six and her eleven. It was also the summer before she started at Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff. During the summers, she spent time convincing Harry it was alright to ask for help and took care of him when he could get away from the Dursleys. It wasn't until most of the way through her sixth year, Harry's first, that her 'gift' kicked in.

Zarya was gifted, if you want to call it that, with knowledge of an alternate world; it was one that occurred if she had no interference with Harry. It was because of this 'gift' that she knew of the Philosopher's Stone just before Harry went after it. She made it with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore just in time to see Harry collapse.

Harry's second year was better. She prevented him and Ron from taking the car to Hogwarts and managed to take the diary from Ginny before any harm could be done. The book she kept locked away, knowing it was important but not why.

Now, second year had ended and it was summer holidays once more. Zarya was getting glimpses of a day long past; one she recognized as the day Lily and James died. There were only flashes of the couple but much surrounded a man who could turn into a dog and a rat man. None of this made sense, yet.

Harry was still smiling up at her. "Maybe we can have an uneventful summer this year?" she asked.

The boy laughed. "Maybe." His face dropped. "Uncle Vernon just informed me Aunt Marge is coming to visit." Zarya groaned. "I know. Trust me; I like it just as little."

"Boy!" Harry groaned and leaned his forehead against his sister's shoulder.

"Go," she whispered, "before he gets really mad." Harry hugged her again and trotted off.

It wasn't until several weeks later, in the beginning of August, that Zarya finally understood her visions. Tension with Marge came to a head that week too. Night had fallen and she was working in the kitchen when Harry ran past, his trunk dragging behind him. She was after him in no time.

"Harry!" She yelled. He kept going, intent on the park just beyond the end of the street. The boy froze at the entrance, his gaze locked on something just to his left. She followed his line of sight. Standing just inside the alley was a large black dog. Images of the dog man flitted across her mind and she knew who the dog was.

"Stay where you are, Harry," she said, not taking her eyes off the dog. "Padfoot," she called, "you can come out." Zarya slowly advanced on the dog. It took a step back. She froze. "I know what happened with Peter. If you tell Harry what is going on, it will make everything easier." The shaggy head tilted, questioning her. "It's your choice if we do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is you come quietly back to my house. Hard way – I'll stun you and drag you back." The dog seemed to consider her words. "You're innocent, I know this. Come with me. You can have a shower, hot food, and a real bed. And don't you think Harry should hear this from you than some round about blown-up way from the Prophet?" The dog finally nodded once and trotted out to her. "Stay as you are until I say. We don't want to freak Harry out."

Zarya and the dog trotted back to Harry. She slung her arm over his shoulders. "Come back to my house. We'll have some food, calm down, and sort this mess out. Here." She waved her wand and shrunk the trunk and owl cage Harry had been carrying.

"Um, Zarya?"

She looked at him, but Harry's eyes were on the dog. "Oh, right. Harry, this is Padfoot. He's coming home with us?"

"Is he a stray?"

Laughter bubbled form the younger woman. "In a way, yes. But his story is an interesting one. We'll talk about it at the house." Together the three walked back to Number Seven, Zarya's house. "Take your stuff up to your usual room and see if you can scrounge up some food for three. I'm going to get this mutt cleaned up." Zarya unshrunk Harry's things. "Might as well unpack. You'll probably be here until September first."

Harry's eyes widened. "But… I did magic! I'll be expelled!"

"No, you won't. Now go." The teen picked up his trunk and, with a final look at Zarya, disappeared upstairs. She turned her hazel eyes on the dog at her feet. "C'mon you. Time for a bath and some fresh clothes, I think." The dog followed as she too went upstairs. It stayed in the hall as she ducked into a small room. She emerged with a pile of clothes in hand. Across from that room, she opened another door; this one led to a small but well equipped bathroom. Zarya closed the door behind them. She set the pile aside and crossed her arms, leaning heavily against the door. "If you'd transform, please."

The dog watched her for a second. Then he lowered his head and disappeared; in his place stood a ragged man. His striped robes were tattered, some places only clinging together by a thread. His skin was tinged grey with dirt and clung to his bones tightly; through tears in his clothing, she could count every one of his ribs. His hair was probably once shiny and soft; now it fell just past his shoulders in tangles and mats. His eyes told her the most, though. They were stormy grey with the terrors that had haunted him but there was a fierce protectiveness. Not for himself, she knew, but for the boy just down the hall. He wobbled where he stood.

"For heaven's sake, sit down." Zarya pushed him down on the closed toilet. She filled the cup on the counter with water and thrust it into his hands. "Drink."

He obeyed though his eyes watched her. "Why help a convicted killer?" His voice was rough; there was little need for it in Azkaban beyond screaming.

"You were never given a trial, so technically you haven't been convicted of anything. And you didn't kill anyone that day. The only thing you're guilty of, as far as I'm concerned, is wanting to protect your family."

His head dropped, his voice a mere whisper. "I failed at that, didn't I." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, you didn't."

The man's head snapped up, his eyes a blaze. "James and Lily are dead! Because of me!"

"Yes, they're dead. And not because of you!" Zarya argued. "They are dead because a coward valued power more than his friends' lives. If it had been you in his place, you would have died protecting them. But you haven't failed yet. There is a boy down the hall, a wonderful, brave, loyal young man who knows very little about his family. He knows he looks like James with Lily's eyes. He knows his parents were Gryffindors and his dad played Quidditch. But that is it! He doesn't know any of their favorite things or how they met and fell in love. He doesn't know who their friends were or if they did anything for a living. You haven't failed because you still have a godson who needs you. As long as you are protecting him and loving him, you haven't failed."

Grey eyes were watery as he looked up. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Harry is my little brother in every way except blood. I will do everything in my power to make him happy. And I know that once he understands what happened that night, he will be estate. If my visions are accurate," she held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "If they are accurate, I know exactly where the rat is and can easily get to him."

"Now," she pointed at the shower, "I'm sure you'd appreciate a nice, hot shower. These clothes should fit; if not, I can alter them. Take your time. I'm going to help Harry with dinner. Oh," she pulled open the mirror cabinet and took a lavender colored vial out, "drink this when you're done." He looked at it skeptically. "It's for your stomach. I don't think you want to throw up the first good meal you've had in a decade."

One hand reached out and gently touched her arm. "Thank you." She nodded and left, pulling the door firmly shut behind her. It was already looking like a very long night.

Harry looked up as Zarya entered. His expression became confused when the water began running. The young woman laughed. "I told you Padfoot's story was an interesting one. I'll explain as we work." Harry had decided on simple spaghetti; Zarya proposed adding veggies to it. Side-by-side they chopped onions, carrots, and summer squash and began making the sauce.

"Do you know what an animagus is?"

Harry thought briefly as his knife worked over carrots. "Professor McGonagall is one, isn't she?"

Zarya nodded. "She is. Becoming an animagus takes lots of time, effort, and studying. There are only seven registered animagi this century. Occasionally you will get an unregistered one, but it is against the law, and for good reason. The process to become an animagus is dangerous, even in the best of circumstances." She stirred the pot of tomato sauce as she thought. "There are at least three unregistered that I can think of. Keep this in mind."  
>As Harry slid the carrots into the pot, she brought up the next point. "Have you ever heard of the Fidelus Charm?" He shook his head. "I thought not. The Fidelus Charm is a powerful protection, but not foolproof. It embeds the location of something – a place, an object something like that – in the very should of one person. That person becomes the Secret Keeper. The location becomes hidden from everyone unless the keeper tells them. When entrusted to the right person, a trustworthy person, the charm will safely hide anyone. You could be standing with your face pressed to the window of a Fidelused house and never know. Keep these two things in mind as you listen to Padfoot's story. It is very important you listen to the entire thing."<p>

"Why?"

Zarya turned from where she had just added the pasta, her lips in a thin line. "Because his story has everything to do with yours. Padfoot is an animagus by the name of Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes widened. "He was on the muggle news a few weeks ago! Why—?"

"Harry, remember what I said. For weeks, I've been having visions that made no sense until now. Listen to what he says. You don't have to accept it right away, but you will be glad you listened."

Overhead the water turned off. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I won't guarantee anything except that I'll listen."

"That's all I ask." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, laughing as he attempted to smooth it back down. "Set the table for three. The pasta's almost done." Zarya had just placed the pasta, sauce, and a loaf of French bread on the table when soft footsteps alerted her to the new arrival.

The shower had done him a world of good. His skin was tinged pink from the heat and, she guessed, the scrubbing. His hair dripped around his face, shiny and clean. The straggly beard that had been growing was gone. The clothes she had given him were loose, but at least they were clean.

"Join us, won't you Mr. Black?"

"He looked surprised and then grinned. "Call me Sirius, please." Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, though Harry's homework did come up.

"I still have Binn's essay on witch hunts and Snape's essay." The growl that emanated from Sirius surprised Harry. Zarya just looked at him.

"The rivalry between your father, Sirius here, and Professor Snape is legendary, even in Hufflepuff." She turned her attention back to Harry. "I know just the person to ask about the witch hunts. We'll go see him in a few days."

Harry groaned. "Not someone boring."

Zarya smirked. "It won't be boring. I can guarantee it will be tasty." Harry gave her a skeptical look but shrugged. She waved her wand over the empty dishes and they flew over to the sink to clean themselves. Another brought a tin of cookies over. "Perhaps we should move to the living room and Sirius, you can explain what happened and why you're here."

The two Gryffindors followed her. Zarya's living room, her whole house, really, was much more a home than the Dursley's. Books and pictures covered every surface. A worn blanket was thrown over the back of the love seat. Harry loved coming over. He felt safe and comfortable there. Zarya and Harry sat on the love seat and Sirius took on of the chairs.

Sirius stared at his cup of tea as he spoke. "Moony's going to kill me." He took a deep breath and began. "My first year on the train, I met my three best friends, one who became like a brother to me. As we spent more time together, we noticed one of our number disappeared monthly. Remus came back sickly, covered in bruises and new scars. We eventually tied his disappearances to the cycle of the moon. He was a werewolf. Instead of being frightened and shunning him, as he expected, we remained his friends. Your dad, myself, and our other friend, Peter Pettigrew," he spat the last name out, his voice filled with hate, "studied to become animagi instead."

Harry tilted his head. "Zarya said that's really difficult."

Sirius smirked. "It was, believe me, but we did it. We achieved full transformation in our fifth year. James was first, then me, and finally Peter. James took the form of a stag, which we nicknamed Prongs. Peter was a rat named Wormtail. And you've seen mine, a big black dog named Padfoot. Remus' name came from his furry little problem, as James called it, and he became Moony."

Zarya nodded and grinned. "And so formed the infamous Marauders."

The laughter that escaped Sirius' lips transformed his face. For a moment, the terrors of Azkaban may have never occurred.

"It's you!" Harry's eyes were wide. "You're the one in the picture of my mum and dad's wedding." When both adults looked confused, he elaborated. "Hagrid gave me a photo album at the end of first year, filled with pictures of my parents. There's a picture of them at their wedding with two others. I just realized you're one of them."

"I should hope so. I was James' best man. What did the other man look like?"

"Tall-ish. Taller than Dad but shorter than you. Light brown hair. Couple of scars on his face."

"That was Remus. I think Peter was gone that day." He finally set aside his mug. "Anyway. Werewolves are only a danger to humans. So as animals, we could stay with him during the full moons. We were able to help control him and prevent him from hurting himself. If there is no prey nearby, a werewolf will turn on himself or herself – biting scratching, trying to do some damage. We were able to keep that in check and so Remus recovered faster during our last few years."

"Lily and James started dating in seventh year and married shortly after graduation. During that time, we were in the middle of a war but we were okay as long as we had each other." Sirius smiled softly. "And then you were born. I remember when James put you in my arms and asked me to be your godfather. I knew I would do everything in my power to make sure you were loved and safe."

His head dropped but the faint trails of tears could be seen through his curtain of hair. "We were told a few months later that Voldemort was personally after two families, the Potters and the Longbottoms."

"Neville." Harry closed his eyes as he thought of his clumsy, forgetful dorm mate and his family being hunted.

"Alice and Frank were high ranking aurors. They knew what they were doing and they were good at it. Between them, James, myself, and Alastor Moody, there were more Death Eaters in Azkaban than ever before. Then they and your parents had to go into hiding. None of them liked it but they did it for you and Neville."

"Your parents, through advice from Dumbledore, used the Fidelus Charm." He looked up a bit at Harry. "Do you know what that is?"

The boy nodded. "Zarya explained while you were in the shower."

"Then you know the spell relies on the secret being kept in the soul of a person. Initially, I was the secret keeper. I didn't feel that was safe enough. Everyone knew it would be me because of how close I was to your dad. I wanted to switch but not tell anyone. I was meant to play decoy while we kept the actual keeper safe. We knew there was a spy somewhere on our side. Remus was one of my suspicions. He was gone often and usually came back worse for wear. Peter seemed safe. He was often gone visiting his mother, but is seemed normal. Besides, no one would think of Peter. His skills as a duelist were mediocre at best."

Sirius took a few deep breaths. "I convinced Lily and James to switch, thinking it was for the best. Your mum was skeptical but agreed anyway. We switched on October twenty-second. Voldemort attacked on the thirty-first. I don't know how to explain it, but one moment I was fine and the next I was terrified. Something was very wrong. I went to Peter's first. There was nothing wrong except he wasn't there. I knew, somehow, what had happened. I prayed my hardest as I went to your house. I prayed I was wrong. I got there too late." Emotion made his voice thick.

"The top corner of the house, where your nursery was, was nothing but rubble. I could see part of the hall from the street. The front door was in splinters across the yard and front hall. I found James first. I tried to bring him back but no one survives when Voldemort decides they need to die. I found Lily in the nursery, beside the crib. I didn't hear or see anything else. I thought you were gone too. I wanted to die. Then I heard you crying. I couldn't believe my ears. You were in the back corner of the crib, terrified. You reached out with one of your tiny hands and said, 'Pafoo'. You couldn't say the d or the t but I knew. I had something, someone to live for. I was going to take you home and raise you how Lily and James wanted. Hagrid showed up though, said Dumbledore wanted you. I argued but eventually handed you over."

He buried his head in his hands. "I should have kept you. I belonged with you. Instead I handed you to Hagrid and went after Peter. I was confident. Peter's skills were nowhere near mine. I would capture or kill him and then return for you. I cornered him on a muggle street. He knew that if we fought, I would win. So he yelled, screamed for all to hear that it was my fault. He blew up the street, killing any in range. The last thing I saw was him slicing off his finger, transforming, and slipping into the sewer with the other rats. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I'd been out maneuvered by little Peter. The next thing I knew I was locked in a dark cell with nothing by my worst memories and the screaming of other inmates for company."

"You didn't get a trial? You were innocent!" Harry protested.

Quietly, Zarya explained. "To the aurors, he as good as confessed. There were also the twelve muggle deaths to account for. Since Peter had left behind only a finger, he was presumed dead. Everything pointed to Sirius. And in Azkaban, the guards don't care. Few willingly go near Azkaban or its guards."

"I remember last year," Harry said, "after Hagrid came back from Azkaban, he looked like he had lived his worst nightmares."

"That's because he did. The guards are called dementors. They feed on positive emotions: happiness, love, excitement. You are left with only the negative ones: fear, anger, hate. Eventually it drives most people insane." Zarya picked up the long forgotten cookie tin. She opened it to reveal double chocolate chip cookies that she shoved under Sirius' nose. She pushed another into Harry's hand and took a third for herself. "Chocolate increases certain chemicals in your brain, stimulating positive emotions. There is a reason Madam Pomfrey has a large supply in the Hospital Wing."

Harry's eyes shifted to Sirius. "If they drive most insane, why aren't you?"

"Two reasons." Sirius selected another cookie. "One: I knew I was innocent. It isn't a happy thought, so they can't take it away. Second is Padfoot. An animal's emotions are much simpler than a humans. Dementors sense very little from them and so they ignore them. As Padfoot, I was able to escape the worst of if."

"Why escape?"

"For you." Harry looked surprised. "As far as I knew, Peter had fled the country and you were safe. Every year, the Minister does a tour of Azkaban. This year I convinced him to let me have his Daily Prophet. Said I missed the crossword. Imagine my surprise when Peter was on the front page.

"What?" From the pocket of his trousers, Sirius pulled a many times folded picture. It was one Harry recognized easily. It was the Weasley family on their trip to Egypt. Harry's eyes rose slowly. "Scabbers."

"Scabbers," Zarya explained to Sirius, "is Ron's pet rat. His older brother, Percy, found him when he was six."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I recognized him as Peter and knew the danger you were in. You and Ron are in the same year, right?"

"Same dorm. Ron is one of my best friends."

"Even better for Peter. He is in the perfect place to strike if he catches word of Voldemort rising to power again. I knew I had to protect you. Padfoot is thin enough to slip through the pars. I got past the dementors and came here. I only intended to check on you before heading north to Hogwarts." The three fell silent for a time.

"When we catch Peter," Harry finally said, "what will you do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Find a place to live. If you want to join me, you could."

"Really?"

"If you don't, I understand."

"YES!" For a moment, Harry was only a blur. He launched himself at Sirius. His knees hit the floor and his arms went around the man. Sirius was surprised but returned the hug.

"Do you want to get away from the Dursley's that badly?"

"You have no idea." They sat there hugging for a while.

A clock over the mantle chimed ten o'clock. Zarya stood, stretching her back. "This has been an exhausting day for both of you. You should sleep." Harry and Sirius stood, both reluctant to be apart now they found each other. "Show him the room across form yours, Harry." The boy nodded.

Sirius looked at Zarya, his grey eyes filled with emotion. "Thank you. You've given me my life back."

"Don't thank me quite yet. We have lots of work to do."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in relative ease. Sirius settled in and got plenty of rest; nightmares didn't plague him as bad in the safe environment. Harry finished his potions essay and made headway on his history one.<p>

"I suppose we could go to Diagon Alley then. You need to get your school supplies anyway." Zarya stared at Sirius." I can't believe I'm saying this, but if we put you under heavy enough glamor charms, you should be able to come along."

The older man danced with joy. "Yes!"

Both Zarya and Harry laughed. "I don't think," she said, "that we'll get you a wand quite yet – you'll have your old one soon enough – but we can certainly get new clothes. Have you heard from Ron and Hermione yet, Harry?"

He nodded over his lunch. "They're going tomorrow and staying the week."

"We'll go in the morning then. Do you want to stay with them or come back here when we're done?"

"Normally I'd say them, but…" His eyes rose to meet Sirius'.

"Of course." The young woman smiled. "Hopefully we can get our hands on Pettigrew tomorrow. We just have to figure out how to get the rat from Ron."

Harry pushed his fork around his plate. "He said Scabbers hasn't been looking too good. Wants to see the menagerie person about him."

Sirius grinned. "I suppose my alternate persona can have a special interest in magical rats."

Zarya fiddled with her wand on the table. "Hmm. How well can you fake an Aussie or Yank accent?"

"Aussie better than Yank. Why?"

"I think I'll be having a cousin visit me tomorrow." Harry cleared the dishes as she studied Sirius. "Need to get the glamor right, though."

Sirius looked alarmed for a moment when her wand was directed at his face before he relaxed. "Should probably use a combination of glamors and transfiguration. Are you any good at it?"

Be thankful. For some reason I struggled at inanimate transfiguration but excelled at animate and human transfiguration. Puzzled McGonagall to no end." She hummed as she thought, occasionally tilting her head to visualize something different. "I think I got it."

Very carefully, Zarya began applying the spells. Hair retracted until it framed his face and then turned a medium brown. His eyes darkened and became highlighted with flecks of blue. Skin darkened to a subtle tan and freckles dusted his arms. Last she conjured a mirror and handed it to the man.

"May I?" He asked, nodding at her wand. She handed it over and watched as he worked. He changed the shape of his face, rounding it out a bit and elongating his nose. The differences weren't huge, but it was enough that you couldn't tell the man was Sirius Black, heir of an ancient and noble house. "There," he said in a faint accent, "that should work. Now we need a name." He looked between the two other occupants of the house.

"What's your middle name?" Harry asked.

"Orion.

"My actual Aussie cousins are the Williams. Orion Williams." Zarya tested the name. "Sounds fine to me." She grinned. "Welcome to the family, Orion." Both of the males laughed too. "Do you want me to remove it?"

"No. This will give me a change to get used to it. Hopefully we won't need it for long."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" The dark haired teen looked up at his name being called. He, Zarya, and Orion had just entered the Leaky Cauldron when he was ambushed by a missile with lots of curly brown hair. Her hands fretted about him, making sure he was laright. "We heard what happened and then you disappeared and… Oh, Harry! I'm glad you're alright."<p>

"I'm fine, Hermione, Ron." He nodded over her shoulder at his red-headed friend. "I've been staying with Zarya and her cousin Orion." Harry waved at the disguised Sirius. "Orion, these are my best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Orion looked both of them up and down before addressing Ron. "You're the one with the sick rat, yes?" The boy nodded. "Might I have a look? I have special interest in small magical animals and might be able to say what's wrong. And for free, unlike most menageries."

"Sure. He's up in my room." Ron ran upstairs, leaving Harry to do introductions with the rest of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley predictable fussed over Harry but thanked Zarya for taking care of him. Ron returned in no time, Scabbers clutched between his hands. "Here."

Orion waved his wand – which was actually Zarya's, Harry noted – over the rat several times. Finally he conjured a cage around it. "Are you aware," he said slowly, his eyes darting from Ron to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "that this rat is an animagus?"

"What!" Both the parents and the children were alarmed.

"Harry said you've had him for twelve years? Long life for a rat. But who would want to hide as a rat for twelve years?" Scabbers began squeaking frantically and tried to escape. Another wave of the wand cast a sleeping spell over him. "I could force the change, but I'd rather not do it, just in case he isn't friendly. Is there someone fair we could take him to?"

Mr. Weasley nodded slowly. "Amelia Bones is the head of our law enforcement and as fair as anything.

Zarya scooped up the cage. "Then I'd rather not have this thing around any longer. If he's done nothing wrong, Madam Bones will have him sorted." While both Weasley parents nodded, she turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go get your supplies and then, Harry, go ask Mr. Fortescue about witch hunts. Make sure you get a treat or two while you're at it." Harry smiled, finally realizing what her tasty comment from a few days earlier meant. He hitched his bag full of school work onto his shoulder and dragged his friends out of the pub.

"How shall we get to your ministry?" Orion asked.

"Floo will be easiest and fastest." Mr. Weasley turned to ask Tom the barkeep for some floo powder. "Right. Going to the Ministry of Magic." Mrs. Weasley stayed behind with the children, but Mr. Weasley, Zarya, and Orion took three short, dizzying trips and found themselves in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. "DMLE is on Level Two."

Mr. Weasley led them through the crowd, up the lift, and down a twisting hall to an office. A plaque on the door said '_Amelia Bones – Department Head'_. He rapped hard on the door several times. The woman that opened it was medium height with blond hair streaked with grey. A monocle covered her left eye, a thin gold chain attaching it to her black robes.

"Arthur." She nodded at him and his company.

"Amelia. May we come in?"

She stepped aside and let the three pass. "Can I help you with something?"

"I hope so. This is Zarya Davis and Orion Williams. My youngest son's rat has been sick since we returned from Egypt. Mr. Williams offered to take a look before he went to the menagerie. The rat, we discovered, is an animagus." Madam Bones leaned forward on her desk, intrigued. "He's been with us for twelve years. We hope you might help us sort him out."

"Where is he now?" Zarya placed the cage and sleeping rat on the table. The department head observed it for a bit. "Sleeping?"

Orion nodded. "He became quite frantic when I discovered he was an animagus. I did it for his safety and ours."

Madam Bones waved her wand a few times, frowning. "That's an auror standard sleeping spell."

Orion shrugged. "I was an auror for a time before circumstances dictated otherwise."

The woman seemed satisfied with this answer. She prodded the rat a bit more before vanishing the cage. "Suppose it's about time we figure out who this is." The rat she placed on the floor and moved everyone to the other side of the office. She jabbed her wand at the wrist and twisted her wrist. A bright blue-light flared around the animal. When it faded, the rat had been replaced with a man.

He was short and round. Pale hair barely coved his shiny scalp. His face was rat-like with his pointed nose and tiny eyes. There was nothing really remarkable about him except that he was missing a finger on one hand.

Madam Bones paled as she took him before frantically waving her wand over him. "How can this be?" She muttered to herself. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Amelia?"

She turned to Mr. Weasley. "This man," she said as she bound him, "is Peter Pettigrew. He was thought to have died at Sirius Black's hand on October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one." She stalked past him and pulled the door open. "Shacklebolt!" she yelled. A tall black man appeared from around the corner. "Get me a vial of veritaserum, now." The man nodded and disappeared. He was only gone a few minutes before he was back, a vial of clear potion in hand. Madam Bones waved him into the office. "I'm going to need another witness." The auror looked at each person as Madam Bones put up privacy wards and blocked her floo. The man understood her actions when his eyes fell on Pettigre. At his boss' nod, he fed the man three drops of the potion and woke him up.

Peter's eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked around the room. He struggled briefly against his bonds but fell still when Shacklebolt's wand was directed at him.

Badam Bones tapped a quill with her wand and set it to parchment. "August twenty-fifth, nineteen ninty-three. Questioning of Peter Pettigrew. Amelia Bones, lead. Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Zarya Davis, and Orion Williams present as witnesses. " She turned from the parchment. "Please state your name."

"Peter Pettigrew." The quill dashed across the parchment recording his words.

"Are you an unregistered rat animagus?"

"Yes."

"The night of October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, were you attacked by Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Did he blow up the street and kill twelve muggles?"

"No. I did."

Madam Bones took a deep breath and frowned. "What happened that night?"

"My lord attacked the Potters. Sirius knew I was their secret keeper; it had been his idea. He tracked me down. I knew, in a wand fight, he would win. So I yelled that he had betrayed them. I blew the street up to hide my transformation. I left a finger behind, hoping to put the blame on Sirius. Then I disappeared. I integrated into a wizard family. I was fed and housed but close enough to hear any news of my lord's return."

"Why betray them?"

"Power, why else?" Zarya saw Orion's fists tighten out of the corner of her eye. She laid a hand on his arm and he relaxed a tiny bit. "At Hogwarts, James and Sirius held the power among the students. After, I was offered power if I would spy. No longer would I be poor little Peter. I had the power. I knew Sirius was thinking of switching keepers. Remus was the obvious choice, but I needed it to be me. I sowed seeds of doubt. Not enough to make him suspicious of my actions, but enough to cause him to question Remus' secret doings. He was gone on Dumbledore's mission to the werewolves often enough fo it to work. My lord rewarded my well for the information. After he disappeared, I knew it was only a matter of time before he rose again and I would be ready."

"Enough. You disgust me." Madam Bones waved her wand twice, once to put him back to sleep and again to transfigure him to a small wooden rat. She dropped into the chair behind her desk and held her head in her hands. When she looked up her face was determined. "Shacklebolt, go tell the Minister I have important information on Sirius Black. That will get him down here quickly." She released the wards as she spoke. "Then we'll figure out how to actually get to Black." The auror left to follow the instructions.

Zarya and Orion exchanged looks. He nodded once. "You know this would have been avoided if he had a trial twelve years ago."

Madam Bones fized her eyes on Zarya. "I know. Black was a fine auror. It went against everything I knew about him for him to betray the Potters. I've tried every years since I became head to obtain a trial. Bagnold and Fudge have fought me every time. Maybe Fudge will actually listen this time. Still doesn't answer how I'm going to find Black."

"I actually know where he is, Madam Bones." Both Madam Bones and Mr. Weasley stared at her. "I have the gift of visions. I've known he was innocent for several months. If you can guarantee his safety, I can bring him to you."

"You know it is a great risk admitting this to me." Zarya nodded. "Very well."

"Shall I do it before or after the Minister visits?"

That caused the woman to pause. "After," she said finally, "so Fudge can call off the man hunt." Zarya nodded again just before the door flew open.

The Minister was a portly little man with rumpled grey hair. He wore a dark grey pinstriped suit. Shacklebolt was just behind him. "This man says you have vital information on Black! Who are these people" His eyes swept quickly over Mr. Weasley, Zarya, and Orion before returning to Madam Bones.

"They brought me the information." She waved her wand over the rat on the floor. The Minister sputtered. "Peter Pettigrew. Very much alive and responsible for not only the muggle deaths but also the deaths of James and Lily Potter."

"But-but they found his finger!"

"Which he admits to severing himself." She duplicated the transcript before handing a copy over. "He's confessed under veritaserum to the entire thing. I want you to call off the hunt for Black."

"What?" Fudge shrieked.

Madam Bones stood, her hands planted firmly on the desk. "Do you doubt my abilities? You can see Pettigrew. You have his confession in your hands. Black is an innocent man who spent twelve years in Azkaban because he was not allowed a trial. Call off the hunt and allow me to give him his trial. If he admits to any of it, I'll throw him to the dementors myself."

Fudge was trembling as he spoke. "Fine. But his trial will be with full Wizengamot."

The department head's lips thinned. "Only if I preside. It is my right as head of the DMLE."

"Fine, fine. Good luck finding him. No one else has." The man strode from the office to make the announcement to the public.

Madam Bones moved to close the door, her eyes scanning the cubicles that belonged to her aurors. Using her want, she fired off two quick pops to get their attention. "As I'm sure you all noticed, Minister Fudge left in a less than enthusiastic mood. In light of recent evidence, we are calling off the hunt for Sirius Black." Murmurs broke out around the room. "A report will be made available to you soon." She shut the door of her office as conversation broke out. "Now," she turned to Zarya, "Where would we find Black?"

Zarya stared at Orion for a minute. She sighed as he nodded. "Right here." She lifted her wand and reversed the changes made to his appearance. Orion Williams faded to Sirius Black.

Madam Bones stared at him for a moment before laughing. Mr. Weasley was just in shock; he had spent the entire afternoon with the man. "We're looking all over the country and you just walk into the Ministry." She calmed and turned serious. "You heard Fudge, then, a full trial before Wizengamot."

Sirius nodded. "With you presiding. I'd like to finish this quickly, if you don't mind."

"Wizengamot can be called tomorrow morning. I'm going to have to take you into custody for the night." Sirius paled. "Not Azkaban. I'll put you in one of our holding cells here." The man visibly relaxed, relieved he wasn't going back to that hell hole. "Shacklebolt will take you down."

Zarya hugged Sirius. "I suppose I get to tell your godson what happened. Harry's going to worry until after the trial."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Madam Bones looked between them.

"That's how we knew the Weasley's and Pettigrew would be in Diagon Alley today. Harry's been staying at my house since the incident with his aunt. We found Sirius that night too. Harry gave Sirius a chance to explain before he heard the story from somewhere else. That's how we ended up here with Pettigrew."

Madam Bones nodded. "Wizengamot will convene at nine tomorrow morning. I can give you a few minutes if you show up early. Meet me here and I'll take you down. If you'll follow Shacklebolt, Black, he'll get you settled. I will see all of you tomorrow."

Sirius and Zarya embraced once more before separating. Zarya was not looking forward to telling Harry. When they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Weasley wandered off to find his wife and tell her what had happened. Zarya was surprised when she passed into Diagon Alley to find it was late afternoon. Slowly she wandered to Mr. Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry's eyes brightened when he saw here but dimmed when he saw no sign of his godfather.

"Where is he?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"In a Ministry holding cell. He'll have a trial tomorrow morning. Madam Bones said we could visit for a few minutes before if we show up early. We won't be able to watch the trial because it is before full Wizengamot, but we can see him before and after."

Ron and Hermione looked between the two of them, their expressions confused. Hermione finally spoke. "What's going on? Where's Mr. Williams?"

Harry looked at them and Zarya. The young woman shrugged. "It will be in the Prophet tomorrow anyway."

"Orion Williams," Harry said slowly, "is actually Sirius Black." Hermione frowned and Ron made to start yelling. Harry cut him off. "I know what he supposedly did. They say he betrayed my parents and killed thirteen people, including Peter Pettigrew. What actually happened is that he and Peter switched who was the secret kepper a week before Halloween. Pettigrew betrayed my parents. He blew up the street, knowing he couldn't win against Sirius. He is a rat animagus; Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers."

Ron's face grew horrified. "I let him sleep with me!"

Harry smirked. "Yes, well he's now in the custody of the Ministry and Sirius is finally getting a trial to clear his name. When he's free, he offered to let me live with him."

Hermione smiled. "You're going to, aren't you?"

"Between my godfather who escaped prison to protect me and the Dursley's, is there really a choice." The three laughed. "What do we do now, Zarya?"

"We'll stay tonight instead of going home. How's the essay?"

"Finished! That was the most fun I've ever had writing an essay or learning history. Thanks!"

"Are you about ready for dinner? It's probably about time we head back and find the rest of the Weasleys."

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" Harry flew into his godfather's arms.<p>

"Hello, Harry." The older man smiled warmly. "I hope you haven't been too worried about me."

"Of course I have! I don't want to lose you now I've found you." He buried his head into Sirius' shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"You won't. The only thing they can charge me with is being an unregistered animagus. And that's only a fine, so no big deal." He spotted Madam Bones over the boy's head. "I have to go. I'll see you after." Harry reluctantly let go and watched Sirius walk away.

He spent the next few hours pacing the hall. Zarya told him to sit more than once, but he couldn't wild the trial went on. Finally, just before lunch, the doors opened and Sirius walked out, a massive grin on his face.

"Cleared of all charges and granted full custody of one Harry James Potter." Harry laughed brightly. "So, what do you say, ready to leave the Dursley's forever?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Sirius grinned at Zarya. "Want to join me? Marauder style?" He held up his returned wand for her to see.

"Most definitely."

The three left the Ministry in much higher spirits than they arrived. Sirius was free, Harry was moving to a loving home, and Zarya was happy to see it happen.


End file.
